fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Chains
Reunion of Monsters Amon entered an elevator, taking off his jacket and whipping it and drying it as much as he could "Hm." He noticed the blood highlight on his white shirt, yet he looked under it, seeing the wound from earlier healed. Amon wore the jacket back on, zipping it all the way up, hopefully hiding the bloodstain. "For someone who didn't have many friends before Lamia, you sure have alot of allies in Bosco." Gram said to Amon, pointing out the obvious. "Allies, don't mean friends. All of them would choose themselves over me.". "And Lynda?". "...Lynda is a different story" Amon reached his floor, and exited the elevator, walking through the hallway as workers waved hello and greeted him with an air of familiarity "Besides...I can't have a family in Bosco." He reached the door to an office, at the end of the hall, knocking on it. "Who is it?" A feminine voice replied from the other side, the smell of smoke etching through the door. "It's Amon.". "Ah, you're here so soon? Come in." The woman replied, as Amon openned the door in response, entering the office. At the desk sat a blonde woman, her long hair tied in a ponytail, although her hair continued on the sides, as well as bangs covering her forehead, her eyes blue, and most striking, her face had a scar across her face, on the right side, extending down her body. In addition, the woman wore a red-coloured suit, with a military-esque coat on her shoulders. In addition to a lit cigar in her mouth. "Amon, dear, it's been so long." The woman got up from her chair, walking up to Amon, hugging him in a greeting, patting him on the back "How are you?". Amon stepped back a bit, adjusting himself "I'm fine, thanks, Franky.". "Oh, you're drenched. You haven't taken an umbrella I see." Francesca, or Franky, pointed out, realizing her clothes now have some drench on them as well "Ah great, I liked this suit.". "Sorry..." Amon apologized, lowering his head in shame. "Eh, it's fine, it's fine." Francesca said, tapping on a lacrima on her desk "What have you come for?" Francesca asked Amon, beginning to unbutton her top. "I just decided to visit you guys. I came around here, mostly because of Black, so since everyone knows I'm alive, I decided I should visit some friends." Amon replied, crossing his arms. Taking off her red top, Francesca was left with her white tanktop, beginning to fold her shirt up "Well, it's nice to see we were correct. You faked your death so you could leave. I always knew that'd happen, just not when." Francesca replied. Suddenly, the door openned, as a woman wearing a dark coloured attire, a suit, complete with black shoes, her top exposing her cleavage, however, with straps surrounding it, entered the office, with only a left arm, with silver, messy short hair, and purple eyes with black pupil, with one eyepatch on her right arm. "I got you your shirt. What is it this time, a boyfriend or...?" The woman stopped when she noticed Amon in the office. "Ah. I see. I'm sorry for getting in the way...". "Don't start..." Amon said to the woman. "Maxin, I just needed a new shirt, I wasn't having fun." Francesca said, derailing whatever thought process went through Maxin's head. "Oh!" Maxin's face beamed, tossing Francesca her shirt and sliding closer to Amon "That means Amon still has a girlfriend?! Who is it? Is it Takeko? Is it that redhead you brought with you?". "I-...Is my love life literally all you people care about?" Amon asked, noticing a pattern. "Of course. Amon, you're one of the people we know who, after leaving Bosco, can have a life of their own, a family, which means, yes, a girlfriend and wife." Francesca explains, sounding profound. She placed her hand on her chin, puffing the cigar in her mouth, letting out a cloud of smoke "So, who is it?" Francesca inquired "Is it a slave you rescued? A princess you saved? A woman you actually talked with at a bar?". "You're too interested in my love life!" Amon snapped, waving the smoke away from his face "I'm married anyway!". "Ohhh, you hear that, Boss? Amon is married~!" Maxin giddily stated "Who's the lucky lady?" She inquired, annoyingly poking Amon's cheek. "Please stop that!" Amon smacked Maxin's finger away with mild annoyance "S-...Stop with all that.". "Have you visited Song yet?" Francesca asked Amon, sitting back down infront of her disk, holding her cigar inbetween her fingers. "No, I just arrived." Amon sat down on a chair as well, facing Francesca "I don't even know where he is to begin with.". "Ah, right, he moved places again." She replied, smoke exiting her mouth in a cloud "And I can't help you out with that either. Guess you'll have to find him on your own.". "Thanks. How are things with you guys anyhow? You look very uh...casual." Amon asked. "Oh, right." Francesca put out her cigar before continuing "I managed to set up a buisness you see. I now hire workers in office jobs, and I hide my underworld behind this buisness. Some workers know, but most don't. If they do, we drug them and make sure they forget, if that doesn't work, well, we take more extreme measures." Francesca explained. "You're telling me quite alot...". "That's because I trust you. Granted, I still have alot of undisclosed information.". Francesca replied "Ah, let me offer you a drink, Amon. Anything you'd like?". "Ah, no, no, please. I need to get back to my room in about an hour or two." Amon said, declining her offer. "Oh, don't be such a wimp!" Maxin said, placing down a glass cup and beginning to pour whiskey into it "Drink! Drink! We haven't seen you in so long, so let's celebrate a bit!". "I...Ugh, fine." Amon picked up the glass of whiskey, probably way too much than the recommended amount. "Right, let's toa-..." Before Francesca could finish, Amon chugged the entire glass down, leaving it empty in seconds "Oh. Well, I suppose that's another way of doing it.". "AMON! Listen to me already! Why are you ignoring me you asshole!" Gram's voice suddenly sprung alive in Amon's head, causing Amon to have a short headache, forcing him to clutch his skull in pain. "You okay?" Maxin asked Amon, noticing he was suffering. "Got a migraine? Finally?". "Just a headache. Not used to so much whiskey..." Amon said "Gimme another.". "Oh, more compliant this time?". "I have a sudden feel to fuck myself up." Maxin shrugged in response to Amon, simply pouring him another drink. "Don't you fucking ignore me! You little shit! I'm talking to you! Like having a bulging headache?! WELL I'LL CRACK YOUR SKULL!" Gam continued angrily screaming, ignored by Amon, as Lucadra simply sat on the desk, noticed only by Amon, who kept trying to ignore her as well. "Oh, right, Amon." Francesca called to Amon again, stopping him half-way through his chugging. "I recently hired some old friends. They'll arrive by tomorrow. Come visit again, I'm sure it'll lighten your mood.". "Hm...? Who is it?". "Now if I told you, it won't be a surprise." Francesca said "Now, keep drinking. Hopefully we won't end up with a mess like last time.". Amon suddenly lit up, his face red from blushing "W-...Wait that wasn't a dream?!". "Well, yeah." Maxin replied, sitting on the desk, chugging down directly from the bottle "Man, was that a day. Explaining it to Songbird and Sasha was tough.". "W-...Why didn't they say anything...?" Amon face filled with despair and surprise at this revelation. "They didn't want to rub it in, or really, embarass you." Maxin replied "That or, they don't care." She shrugged. "..." Amon sighed, putting down the cup on the desk and getting up from his chair "Well...I'll be heading back, I think." Amon said, opening Francesca's office window. "Well, come again soon, dear. It got quite lonely without someone who enjoys casual conversations." Francesca said to Amon, waving him goodbye. "Oh! Oh oh! One last thing, Amon!" Maxin called to Amon, stopping him before he can leave "Hawk became an enemy. No one knows where he is or who he works for now, but he goes by 'Scavenger' now. I suggest keeping an eye out. You and him never got along, so if he knows you're here, he may...try something." Maxin said, warning Amon. "Oh." Amon replied, his tone sounding disappointed "It's just Hawk, huh..." Amon sighed "That little brat...If he does try anything, I'll just remind him where he is placed on the food chain." He said, teleporting away, leaving not a trace behind. "Man, not sure if he really is as cool as he thinks he is, or if he's just a dork.". "Could be both." Francesca said to Maxin "Think we should've told him about Algea too?". "Nah." Maxin said "We don't want to bring back too many bad memories. Besides, he looks calm for once. You noticed, eh?". "Ah, right, I forgot we do that." Francesca lit up another cigar in her mouth, breathing it in and letting out smoke exit her mouth "We do the whole 'eye thing'. Hm. Whatever. I'm just hoping Amon doesn't get himself chained in this place again.". "Are you sure? You don't seem to mind him being here." Maxin said to Francesca "Granted, he might prove very important in this war, right? I mean, if the stories about what he did after leaving are true, then that means he's become stronger!". "So?" Francesca replied "Strength means nothing when we won't even face our enemies.". "...Ah, I guess you're right." Maxin replied "Hey, can I have a light?" Maxin asked, as Francesca tossed Maxin her lighter, lighting up her own cigar "Whew~ Think Amon will still get mad if I put out my cigars on him? Haha!". "Yes." Francesca bluntly replied, apparantly missing the humorous tone. The Dark Hero Erza took a deep, relaxed breath, submerging her body in the hot waters of the bath tub. The bathroom was simple, grossly so. It had one toilet at the side, a sink and cabinet, and a tub and shower in the same room, next to one another, with curtains for each. She woke up earlier than the rest, taking the chance to get into the bathroom and wash up, although everyone else was slowly waking up as well. "Whew...it has been long since I last took a nice hot bath..." Erza said, stretching her arms, letting out pent up stress and angst in one fell swoop, washing them away in the waters. "In hindsight going to live in the woods wasn't really a smart move..." Erza thought to herself, suddenly realizing acting out when suffering from such intense emotions is probably not a good idea. "Hm..." Erza stayed quiet, the silence becoming clear, the only sounds keeping her from falling asleep being the rain storming outside and the waters of the bath. She fiddled with her toes at the edge of the tub "Just a bit more, and I won't go through this silence anymore..." She thought to herself, anticipating seeing her friends once more, the lonely bath making her miss her younger years with her friends, bathing together, training together, being a family. There was no doubt, the only reason Erza had to trust Amon was a desire to end her loneliness and see her dear family who is still alive. However, her train of thought was interrupted once she heard footsteps in the bath. She stood up, looking through the curtains, to which she saw Amon, dirty with mud, drenched in water from the rain that was still raging on outside. He took off his jacket, revealing the blood drenched on his white shirt, which he also got rid of, before grabbing the pink shirt he left on the hanger. "Oh, Amon.". "Hm?" Amon heard Erza, turning to face her, somehow not noticing the woman bathing five feet away from him, and getting a clear view of her nude figure, much to his shock "Ah.". "Oh, gee, you stink..." Erza said, covering her nose "No wonder you got into the bath, you'd suffocate the whole room at this rate.". "Uh, sorry. I'll le-...". "You'll kill everyone, stop that." Erza said "Take off your clothes and come here, get yourself clean.". "..." Amon coughed, focusing his eyes on Erza's, well, eyes "Sorry, I think I got mud in my ears, what'cha say?". "Hm? What's the matter? Are your ears defective now? Get in, I'll make sure you're not stinking after this.". "Please tell me you're ki-...". The Oracion Seis attention shifted into the bathroom, the sound of what could be interpeted as a struggle coming from the bathroom. "Whew, buddy, I never knew Erza was fierce even in showering! Haha!" Cobra said, attempting to make a joke out of it "Come on, it was half decent.". "It's 5 A.M. in the morning, we are not laughing." Midnight dryly responded "Work on your timing and punchlines.". "Hm, timing and punchlines, huh." Cobra took note of Midnight's surprisingly honest advice in comedy, writing it down on a notepad he found lying around. Amon sat in the bath tub, stripped of his clothes, as Erza washed his head like a mother would her child, scrubbing his hair with shampoo and forcing him to keep his eyes closed as to avoid getting any pain as bad as any stab wound. Erza noticed the various scars on Amon's body, particulary the large ones on his back, but one in particular caught her attention, a fresh one. From how it looked, it was clear a blade went through his skin, through the bones judging by its location. However, despite looking fresh still, it was closed, healed even. "So, did you take a morning walk?" Erza asked Amon, as foam collected itself on his head as some bizarre cloud of eye stinging torture weapons, although he didn't reply, most likely because he also decided to avoid getting shampoo in his mouth. He did not need bubbles in his lungs right now. "Hm..." Erza dunked Amon's head in the waters, pulling it out shortly after, causing him to take a deep breathe "Better?". "Gah...!" Amon coughed, catching his breathe "Yes." He replied with little objection. "I needed fresh air.". "During rain?". "...I like filling my lungs with rain." Amon poorly defended himself. "By the way, heads up.". "Heads u-...?" Amon was cut short by a fierce slap from Erza to his back, causing him to violently twitched, bridging his back in pain "Haaaaaaah, this back of miiiiiiine..." He moaned in pain.". "Ah, so the scar is recent...". "Can't you just ask?!" Amon angrily replied, turning his head to face Erza. "Is the scar recent?" She asked, although Amon merely looked away in response, refusing to reply "Alright. Nevermind then." Erza crossed her arms, sitting at the edge of the tub, glancing to the side to Amon's bloodied shirt "Is there anything you do want to tell me?". "...Is my hygene that important?" Amon sarcastically asked, turning around and lying at the other end of the tub. "I can't have you going out smelling like that. Everyone just woke up, they need to adjust." Erza replied, smiling and shrugging carefreely. "What are you, my mom?" Amon retorted, smiling as well, resting his head on his fist. "Besides, you looked stressed alot yesterday. There's nothing more relaxing than a bath to calm down one's nerves, wouldn't you agree?" Erza said to Amon, her smile growing brighter and more genuine. "That's...something I can agree on..." Erza's mention of yesterday had Amon reminisicing of what a mess it was. It really was a rollercoaster. "...I should apologize." Amon said to Erza, much to her surprise. "Hm? Oh!" Suddenly, Erza realized what Amon meant "No no! It was my fault for assuming such things! No need to apologize!". "No, I overreacted, really...I shouldn't have shouted..." Amon said, his expression showing deep regret and guilt, frowning and averting eye contact "It's...just that I really don't like this place. I have too many memories.". "But you left, didn't you?" Erza inquired "Can't you leave again?". "I want to but...if what Black said is true then I can fix it, I can have this country's corrupt finally stop." Amon replied "Almost my entire life I spent doing the same thing over and over here, and I never tried improving it. I never tried to be the hero who saves the day, and even if I did, I wound up regretting it down the road" He sorrowly explained "I want to atleast make someone proud...". "Your family?". "Ah, no, it's...a man named Grigori. He was my first teacher here, almost like a father figure even." Amon explained "He..." Amon paused, recalling he met a revived Grigori not long ago. He still had no idea what the meaning behind that was, and it bothered him too much "He died along time ago, trying to do something to fix this country, but he died and couldn't accomplish it...I almost feel like I spit on his efforts, making light of his sacrifice.". "..." Erza remained quiet for a bit, feeling rather awkward after Amon's opening up to her, trying to think of a way to respond and be respectful. His tone when speaking about this "Grigori" was clearly filled with admiration and respect, but ended up sounding as if he was mourning at the end. Not surprising considering Grigori's passing. "I...am sure he would be proud." Amon gave Erza a simple glare, giving the impression he wasn't buying any off what Erza was saying "Ah, I-...I mean...Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not making this any better. Uhm...". "Why are you saying all that?" Amon asked Erza. "...? Well, that is typically what you would say to try and cheer someone up, right?" She replied. "Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?". "Yes?" Erza asked in return, with a genuine tone, much to Amon's surprise. It slowly sank to Amon's head that he figured out Erza was viewing him as a friend, his eyes widening in response as he slowly came to said realization "...Why don't you hate me?" Amon asked. "Hm?" Erza tilted her head in confusion, rubbing her chin "What do you mean?". "...You...are someone who'd normally go and try stopping someone like me...You found out who I am, I lied to you. The Oracion Seis already knew, they understand, and I understand them sticking but...Why don't you hate me?" Amon asked once more, making himself clearer "You should be seething, loathing me even. I'm just scum after all. I'm a murderer, and assassin. We shouldn't even be this close to each other.". "Oh." Erza looked away, scratching her, trying to figure out an answer "Well...a person that evil wouldn't try so desperately to give a stranger they met hope, admitting they performed an evil deed, and repeatedly apologize, on the verge of tears. They wouldn't casually converse with me, and treat me as if I am some kind of child simply because I show too much skin. They wouldn't be kind." Erza replied, although her expression showed doubt in herself "Atleast I hope that made it clear..." She said. "..." Amon let out a chuckle, which sounded more like him surrendering "I don't understand you. I really don't.". "Don't tell me your wife...wives aren't like this to you?". "It's different with them. They're not like you. Atleast in terms of morality." Amon explained "It's...it's very complicated...". "I really look forward to meeting your family." Erza said, much to Amon's surprise "I'm curious how your children look, and what kind of woman...women your wife...wives are, man this is confusing...". "...Nah, my...my family's nothing special, y-...you don't wanna...meet them..." Amon said, as if awkwardly trying to cancel plans. "Why not? I'm sure you have beautiful, adorable children!" Erza cheerfully said, trying to brighten the mood "Wait, how old are your kids?". "Uhh...Two are 10, one is around 16, and I have two babies." Amon replied, avoiding Lily and Circe's more accurate age. "Aww! Babies?!" Erza's face lit up in excitement "You have such a fruitful family~! I suppose having more than a single wife has its advantages in terms of continuing your bloodline!". "...". "Sorry, was that too rude...?". "Ah, no, I just never thought about that sort of thing." Amon replied "It's weird. I never really think much about how my kids will one day have their own families, keep the family name going..." Amon smiled, the thought of his children having their own families apparantly being quite a soothing thought for him "Maybe I'll finally get what the big deal is with being a grandparent, huh? Hahaha..." He chuckled. "Oh, Amon, one more thing." Erza said, keeping Amon's attention "Thank you.". "Hm? What do you have to thank me for?". "For giving me hope. I am filled with such excitement! I really can't describe this feeling but..." Erza placed her hand on her heart "I am just really happy, because I'm going to see my friends...my family again. I guess the best way to describe this is that I don't feel like I'm alone in this world anymore." She said, smiling warmly "So, once more, thank you, Amon, because you gave me hope.". "...No..." Amon thought to himself, sorrowfully glancing aside "Stop looking at me with that smile...Stop thanking me, please...I don't deserve any of your gratitude...You're..." Amon sighed, stretching his arms "Agh, man, you really have a strong hand there..." Amon said, changing the subject, drawing attention to Erza's "check-up" on his wound. "Ah! I'm sorry, it was the best way to check, since I already assumed you wouldn't answer right away, haha." Erza apologized, genuinely feeling bad. "Just walk it off! It's nothing compared to a stab wound!". Amon rubbed his shoulder, moving his arm around "Yeah, yeah. That's true, I guess." Amon returned a smile "Well! Guess I should repay you now then?". "Eh?". "Wash your hair I mean. It's only fair. I'm atleast ten years older than you, I think, so I shouldn't be a cheapstake!" He said "Now, come on, turn around. Don't think I don't know how hair works! Both my wives have long hair and I wash those up too!" He declared with intense pride, as both a family man and a husband. "Oh, a hair wash from an experienced man. That sounds interesting! Fine! I accept your offer!" Erza replied, with equal intensity "But! If you fail to back up your claims, you'll buy me strawberry cake!". "And if I succeed, you'll buy me honey cake!". "Deal!" Erza replied. "...Wait shit, none of us have money, and we're getting free shit here anyway! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Amon thought to himself, realizing the one fatal error. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice